A Soft Lullaby
by Tashime
Summary: Diana's father was a bit strange. He always told her stories about how wolves were people too. Now that he's gone, she's finally finding out for herself. What will happen when she finds herself being haunted by a big gray wolf?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters.

Although I'd very much love to…

**The Calling**

I loved my mother. I truly did, she was an amazing woman. Strong, powerful, intelligent, beautiful. Her eyes were a small, dark caramel color, that matched with her jet black long hair. Her smile was extremely white. Her teeth perfectly aligned. And with all her beauty, I expected better from her.

The moment she introduced me to this man she planned to… _marry_, I gagged mentally. He wasn't tall, he wasn't handsome, he wasn't even charismatic.

All this wouldn't have matter to me of the guy was nice, but he was anything but that.

The day of the wedding I faked a smile for every picture. The family surrounded us, "Picture! Picture!" They said with grins on their faces.

I felt so betrayed. I'd known this guy for a day. I refused to make him part of my family. I refused to let people think he was my new father. I utterly _refused_ to let him interfere with me and my mother.

Months passed, though I'd gotten used to Lee, I knew I would never stop hating the guy. Mom tried working with me, talking to me about it, but I refused to let him into my life. She was I was rude him, and of course I knew that, I did it on purpose, and I was not about to stop.

One day, tired of the fight with him, I went out to take a walk with my dog Lily. She trotted beside me, her fluffy white coat keeping her warm. She was an American Eskimo dog, I had picked her among many other races of dogs suited for cold weather when mom had told me we were moving up north.

I stopped and squatted down to pet Lily. She had been my companion for a couple of months now. My only friend. She loved me unconditionally, and she cheered me up when I was upset. She sat on the snow with her tiny pink tongue swung out from between her lower canines. I smiled slightly, scratching behind her ear. She attempted to lick me, but failed since I was wearing gloves. I patted her head and stood up again.

I looked around. It seemed I'd been walking for quite a while now, there was nothing but tall pines around me, and I stood firmly on the trail. I noticed it the small road was getting thinner. I exhaled a puff of white air, knowing that I'd have to turn back now if I didn't want to get lost.

Lily gazed at me, expectantly. I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned around, staring at the snow-covered ground. I took long strides, uninterested in my surroundings until I heard the sound of twigs snapping in the silence of the woods.

I stopped to look around. Lily whimpered. I quickly picked her off the ground and pressed her against my chest. I searched around me once again.

It was probably just a fox or something," I said to myself. Frowning, I sped up my pace, hoping for it be enough to get me home safely.

As I walked, I heard someone else walking. It was heavy. Maybe as heavy as me, possibly heavier. Me heart beat faster, I couldn't even think to stop. Lily growled softly.

"Shh," I urged. I kept on walking, whatever it was, if I ignored it, it would leave me alone.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of me and stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked up.

A dark gray wolf stood before me. Its head up high, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Clearly, the wolf was not looking for challenge, fight or prey. It simply studied me, as if I was the most interesting thing it had ever come across. It stared right into my eyes with it's golden orbs. I could not get myself to breathe until Lily started growling and whimpering, squirming around.

I pressed her to my chest and she was silenced. My lips parted, I felt like I should talk to the wolf. I blinked, waiting for something to happen. A couple of seconds went by. My eyes drifted to the scar on the wolf's chest, shaped like an 'X'.

The wolf looked into the woods, away from the trail and slowly walked into the forest. As it disappeared, two other wolves followed it, each with it's own brown colored fur, looking my way curiously but following the gray one.

After they had disappeared in to the dense pines, I breathed in. Lily looked up at me. I calmed myself and continued walking towards the house.

I opened the white door and saw Lee sitting across the room trying to fix some kind of machine on the table. My mother came down the stairs. I took my boots off.

"Where've you been Diana?" My mother asked, with a soft scowl on her face. I slid my jacket off, having some trouble.

"Just took a walk," I promised. "I saw wolves." I smiled.

"Really!?" She frowned, "Wolves? This close to town? That isn't safe." she looked at Lee.

"I'm sure it's no big deal honey," He said, "If they didn't attack Diana they surely aren't dangerous."

"Mm…"

"It's okay mom." I assured. They didn't look dangerous to me.

She nodded, not very sure of how safe it was to have those creatures around. I smiled.

Lily followed me up the stairs. I entered my room and closed the door after I was sure she was inside.

"They were pretty big don't you think?" I asked Lily, smiling at her. She wagged her tail happily. I sat on the wooden ground and took my scarf and gloves off. I shook my hands in my hair and let the black, auburn slight curly mess drape down to my waist.

My dad always said my hair was beautiful and healthy. And now it was damaged from the cold and the lack of care I provided for it. I had lost interest in the way I looked when my mother and father had split. I fingered the ends of my hair carefully, studying the damage.

I laid back and without knowing it, I started singing softly. My lips moving unconsciously reciting the lyrics of a melody that I had heard only once before. I closed my eyes, remembering my tall father.

Gentle blue green eyes, crooked smile. Soon enough, tears slid from my closed eyes. I sang softly, remembering my father and how he held me. His voice deep and steady as he sang to me.

I hugged myself and my voice faded. Lily licked the side of my face. I wiped my tears with my sleeve and opened my eyes.

I thought of the gray wolf that had looked at me with such interest. It's fur had looked soft and warm. It's ears were up and listening. I almost felt like he was trying to say something?

I rolled to my side, folding my arm underneath my head as a pillow. I petted Lily softly who was laying beside me.

A million thoughts ran through my mind, but I did not want to think. I did not want to be.

Upset, I pulled my knees up to my chest and slept on the cold floor beside my only companion. My only understanding friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! First things first, the last chapter was like an inner look at Diana's life, so that's why I wrote it in her point of view. I'm trying out to see which one's better. So this Chapter is written in author's POV. Tell me which one you like better!

So only got like one review /: which makes me really sad. But tons of people added this story to their favorites! So that made me feel better.

Please review, it makes me happy when you do (:

Anyways, I'll let you read! Here you go..

* * *

**Paradise of the Wolves**

Diana sat quietly eating her breakfast. Lily laid on the black leather couch in the next room. Silence hung in the air, making Diana uncomfortable as well as pleased. Lee and her mother were gone buying stuff for the new house. She refused to go with them, knowing that Lee would never shut his mouth as long as her mother was there.

She lifted the cup from the wooden dinning table, her elbow planted on the edge of the surface. She rocked the cup from side to side, amused by the moving white liquid inside. Thirsty, she gulped down what was left of the milk and stood up, picking up the plate and the napkins too.

Lily laid undisturbed by the noise Diana made when placing the dishes in their respective places in the kitchen. She only looked up and Diana passed by and jogged up the stairs. The little dog followed.

Diana opened the door to her room and stared at a nasty mess of clothes scattered all over the floor. She sighed and walked to her bed, dropping herself on it.

She parted the curtains and stared at the white-covered land below her. The only things that reached her level were tall pines that were now coming back to life with spring. She opened her window, sitting up in the process, and a sharp freezing wind hit her, she shut her eyes, allowing herself to feel the wind. It caressed her skin painfully, embracing her with the fresh scent of the forest.

Holding herself, she though of the greatness of the outdoors, wondering if she'd dare venture into the wilderness again. The brown sweater she wore was barely enough to cover her from the cold outside, she knew, but somehow the thrilling chill was all she wanted to feel.

She thought of the gray wolf she'd seen earlier that week, and wondered how it felt to be covered by your own fur. So soft, so beautiful.

Opening her eyes, Diana remembered the stories her father had told her.

_"They ran through the fields like they owned them, their eyes glistening in the sun. They were surrounded by beauty itself. Nature." His deep voice called, "We long to be at peace Diana, but we can never reach a state of happiness until they find their paradise."_

_"The wolves Papa?" She asked innocently, "They'll guide us, right?"_

_"Yes sweetie, they'll teach you when it is your time." Her father embraced her dearly._

"When it is my time…?" She repeated. She'd never understood her father. He always sat out on the edge of the woods waiting for something. Sometimes she thought he was speaking to someone out there, silently, with his eyes.

She often asked herself why she remembered him with two different eye colors over time. When she was small, when he was almost never home, her father had a rich color of golden, yellow eyes. But when he'd finally agreed to marry her mother, her father's eyes had finally turned a blue, green tone. Warm, but at the same time, so distant, so sad.

Diana asked her mother why her and her father had split up once, and her answer was, "Your father gave up something for me. And that something completed him. When he gave it up… well, he was broken to pieces. He changed. I guess that thing he gave up to be with me, was the same thing I'd fallen in love with, and without it, your father… He couldn't live without it."

Confused, Diana forgot about the dire explanation, and just let it be.

"Maybe I should go look for it," Diana said to Lily. She tilted her small head. The black eyes stared at Diana intensely. "You know, the paradise Papa always talked about. He told me that I would know when it was my time." Lily listened intently. "I think it is my time. I think those wolves were calling to me."

Diana stood up, and lingered for a minute. She walked downstairs, wrapped a scarf around her, and walked outside, closing the door behind her so Lily wouldn't follow. The white dog scratched at the door, begging for Diana's company and freedom.

"Can't let you come with me," Diana mumbled. "Sorry." And took off. The dog whined.

Lily sat by the cream colored wooden door and waited. That was all she could do.

* * *

Diana had been walking on the trail for an hour. In fact, the trail was gone. She'd been following it for so long, the lifeline had thinned out and disappeared in submission to the vast forest. Her feet, tired and cold, continued to follow the path Diana's instincts told her to walk.

Her breath, somewhat quickened by the pace she upheld, was warm and steady.

She stopped and looked around, searching for the wolves she much wanted to see again. Frustrated by the lack of movement in the place, she continued her walk, forgetting about getting back home.

Suddenly, a shadow moved beside her, and Diana stopped. She looked around, and the shadow showed itself, coming from behind the tall trees that surrounded them. The same gray wolf stood in front of her, staring her down.

Dauntlessly. Diana stepped forward, parting her lips and calling the creature with her eyes.

In front of her, a man with gray white hair and the same rich golden eyes her father had, waited. Enchanted by the man's toughness and the anger in his eyes, she spoke.

"So it was true after all." She sung softly in her head.

Tsume stared at her, serious and mighty. "What are you looking at kid?"

Diana smiled softly, "My dad was right about the wolves."

Tsume lifted an eyebrow. "What nonsense are you going on about?" He said impatiently.

A small boy came into the light and stood beside Tsume. Long caramel hair brushed his neck, and his widened golden eyes buried into Diana's. Her eyes had sparks of yellow and gold in them, softly melting into the violet blue color that was so general in her shinning orbs. She smiled at him, "You're the brown wolf. The small one."

"Huh?" Toboe managed. Tsume chuckled softly, cracking a mocking smile.

"You're a wolf who's never discovered it's true form," he murmured to himself. "I'm surprised your human nature allows you to see this much of us." Tsume said.

"I was looking for you," she explained, "I had a feeling there was something more to you guys."

Tsume eyed the girl in front of him, giving her a good run through for the first time. Her auburn black hair ran down to her waist, curling lightly at the ends, where it turned a light reddish brown. He looked at her face. Long eyelashes adorned the beauty of her colored eyes. High cheekbones, and somewhat tan skin. Her lips were full and touched with a hint or rose.

Diana tilted her head, waiting for a response from Tsume. Toboe smiled and went forward to her, unafraid.

"Never seen such a beautiful wolf…" Toboe said, "You have such fine fur."

Diana frowned. "Are you talking to me?" She said, trying not to laugh. Toboe looked at her, confused. She closed her mouth and realized the boy was serious. "I'm not…" She mumbled, "I'm not like you."

Toboe frowned. Tsume laughed. They both looked back at the tall wolf.

"She obviously doesn't know Toboe. Let her be." He said, "Obviously you don't know how stupid humans can be. She's an idiot for not knowing what she is."

"Tsume don't be like that," Toboe protested, "If she doesn't know, then lets teach her."

Tsume, serious again, looked straight into Diana's eyes. "Go home kid. This is no place for someone like you."

Diana gave him a disapproving look. "I don't know what you two are talking about, but I am certainly no kid."

"How old are you, 15?" He teased.

"19," She corrected, "I'm no little girl."

"Stop pouting little girl, go back home." Tsume said. Diana growled.

"Tsume, stop. Why do you always have to be such a jerk?" Toboe lectured.

"You shut your mouth runt. Lets go." He ordered. Toboe pouted and sighed.

"Wait," Diana said, "where are you going?"

"None of your business little girl. Come on Toboe, lets get out of here." Tsume said, antsy.

"We're going to paradise," Toboe said proudly.

"Paradise?" She questioned, and then said to herself, "The paradise that my father said you would open. Your paradise."

Tsume stood silently, confused by how much this girl talked about her father. "Was your father a wolf?" Tsume questioned bluntly.

Diana looked up. "A wolf?" she chuckled, then fell silent. "I don't know…Could that be possible? I mean, I'm not a wolf, and my mother certainly isn't. Isn't that against some kind of rule or something? Mating with… ugh!"

Toboe looked confused, and Tsume said frustrated, "What an idiot! Human you had to be."

"Hey," She warned, "You're the one putting all these ideas in my head. No my father wasn't a wolf. He couldn't have been. Then I'd be a wolf and I would…" She trailed off. She looked at Toboe.

"I see the wolf in you." He said, "Maybe you don't, but I see it."

A beautifully sculpted deep frown formed in Diana's face, and she looked to the ground. Could this be? Were they just messing with her?

"You've said enough runt. I'm getting out of here. If you wanna stay with your precious little human, be my guest. She's not welcome to be one of us." Tsume said aggressively, and walked off.

"He's starting to sound like Kiba…" Toboe said softly and turned to Diana. She looked back at him. "I have to go now, I'm sorry."

"Wait," Diana begged, "Am I really…"

Toboe nodded. She pressed her lips together. "Teach me." she said softly.

"Come with us. Don't listen to Tsume, you are welcome to come." Toboe said with a smile.

She hesitated. "My mother, and Lily."

Toboe waited. She looked at him and nodded.

"I'll go with you to paradise." she said firmly, 'I'm sure my mom will be better off without me.'

* * *

Hahaa! So that's it for now (: Hope you enjoyed it.

It took me a while to write this one /: I kept on getting distracted!!

Please Reviewww! It'll make me happy (:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So, it totally took me a long time to plot this chapter out. I know where the story is going, its juss hard to get there lol

Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews!! They all made me very happy.

Thanks for the constructive criticism (: it really helps me out. I'm thinking I might get a BETA reader cause since this isn't my first language, I might not notice the grammar errors I'm making or if I'm going too fast. My sisters and I have discussed my writing before, and apparently, I tend t do that a lot.

BTW, I've decided I'm gonna keep on writing the story in 3rd person POV. If that's okay?

Hahaa alrighty guys, here you go!

* * *

**Regret**

By the length of the walk, Diana had made a terrible mistake. She did not know where she was heading, or why she was heading there. Toboe's offering had seemed like a perfect opportunity to start a new life. It called to her, but now, as she analyzed her decision, she could not help but think about the things she was leaving behind.

Her mother and Lily would be frantic with her absence, worried sick. And Lee, though Diana was sure would not notice her being gone, would act as if the world was crumbling under his feet for the sake of his marriage.

She should have left a note or something… No, she should not have come at all! It was stupid of her to think that just because her father had believed in this paradise nonsense, it had to be true.

Her legs shook, she was weak from hunger and lack of rest. She was tired. She trembled, remembering how Lily had once trotted beside her, and now, she followed a boy, just like Lily had done with her.

"Am I slowing you down Toboe?" She asked, "Are the others far ahead?"

"No, no, we're just fine. We'll make it to the cave in no time. Tsume and Hige are waiting there for us." He smiled, encouraging her to follow him. She nodded lifelessly and continued her walk.

As the reached a clearing, Diana saw a chubby brown wolf laying next to small fire. He looked like he was sleeping. She walked towards the fire and sat, Toboe stood behind Hige.

"You finally made it," they heard a deep voice, "She sure is slow."

Diana turned her head, her eyes fixed on Tsume's face. His eyes were shut, eyebrows drawn in. Then he glared at her. His golden eyes looked straight into hers, mesmerizing and taunting her. Diana examined his face, noticing every line, every curve. His lips thin, his nose fine. His jaw was so tense it almost scared her, but she could not be scared of this… wolf. She could not be scared of this man. He only drew her in with her eyes and his smell.

She couldn't describe the smell the wolf gave off. It was just extremely him. Strong, rough, aggressive and surprisingly, sweet.

He sniffed, a scowl on his face. He gave her a what-are-you-looking-at gaze and she lowered her eyes. He shut his and said in a low tone, "You regret coming, don't you girl?"

Diana bit her lip and shut her eyes. "I had to find out if all this was true. I had to see for myself what my father had told me."

"Yeah yeah. You regret coming. I can hear it in your voice." Tsume said looking at Toboe, "You two are such hopeless fools." And walked into the woods. Toboe sat next to Diana and hugged his knees to his chest. He placed his chin in between his knees and let his eyelids cover his golden orbs half way.

Diana let her lips part and sucked a breath in. Tsume was right. She regretted coming. As bad as things were with Lee, she had her mother and Lily at home. And though she was scheduled to move out from the house soon, she would at least still have Lily with her. Tears blurred her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? So impulsive? She knew better. Besides, what the heck did Toboe expect her to be? She wasn't a wolf. She wasn't born a wolf…

Toboe gazed at her with his gentle eyes, and smiled sadly. She looked at his soft features and felt like hugging the boy.

"I wish he could be nicer," Toboe pouted, "He's so rude!'

"It's okay," Diana promised, "I'm pretty much used to rude people."

Toboe nodded and smiled lightly. The thick wolf stirred, and the young man looked up at Diana. His lazy and tired eyes stared. Then he gazed at Toboe.

"A female," he said absently. Toboe nodded. Hige stared at Diana, studying her with no shame. Diana's eyes widened when she understood what Hige meant and blushed, burying her face in her lavender scarf. He chuckled and laid back, crossing his arms behind his head. A grin on his lips.

Diana stared at her boots, embarrassed.

"Any leads on Kiba yet?" Hide said, laying still but looking up at Toboe. The boy shook his head lightly, his eyes filled with worry.

"Tsume and I went south this morning but we found no leads." He murmured.

"Who's Kiba?" She asked.

"Pack member," Hige said and directed his gaze to Toboe, "There's no signs of blue either."

"Mm…"

"What's going on?" Diana asked out of pure curiosity.

"Kiba's our lead, our guide. He strayed a couple of days ago. Blue was with him for God knows what reason. They haven't returned."

"Where did he go?"

"We don't know, but we're heading east in the morning to look for him and Blue." Hige said. Diana nodded. Toboe Yawned and laid next to the fire.

"You should rest…" he said, his eyelids heavy. After a few seconds, he fell asleep.

Diana sat hugging herself, on the edge of being cold and reaching hypothermia. Hige laid across from her giving her a puzzled look.

She looked up at him. "What?" she hissed. He shrugged, and rolled over the other way. With a frown, Diana sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Daddy, what have I done?"

* * *

OKAYYY! So, I know this was a little boring, but its kind of an introduction to the situation and a foreshadow to what will happen next!

Sorry it took me a while to put this one up. Blame writer's block |:

Love you guys!

Tashii.


End file.
